The Legacy of Rockets
by SG-Some Guy
Summary: He is the son of Giovanni, heir to the throne of Team Rocket. And yet, he will become one of the greatest trainers of all time. Colt Rocket is on a mission. To one day overthrow his father, and lead Team Rocket to glory.


**The Legacy of Rockets  
****Prologue**

The main room was occupied with thousands upon thousands of men, all standing in rows at full attention, dressed in black with large red R's decorating their backs. They all faced the middle of the brightly lit room, and waited for their leader to approach. Making his grand entrance, walking through the middle of the hallway was a man of splendour, who practically gave off an aura of sheer power. He was dressed in one of the most expensive tailored suits in all of Kanto, with a cape that trailed far behind him. Following behind him were the elites or the servants, a handpicked bunch of the best of the best, who bowed as they followed their master. Finally the commander of the vast army stopped at the end of the room, and sat upon his throne.

"Today!" He said, as his voice echoed through the room. "Today, marks a new era for Team Rocket!" He smiled a dangerous smile, as his plans for the future would alter the world of pokemon, as people knew it.

* * *

_5 years earlier..._

The scene was much the same as it would be in the future, only there was a few differences. The first would be that the thousands upon thousands of servants were absent, and all that was left was a different master sitting on the throne, and a 13 year old boy kneeling in front of him. The master was dressed in a suit, and kept in very good shape for a 50 year old. He was cleanly cut, with no trace of a beard and short hair. He looked at the boy kneeling in front of him, the boy had spiky black hair, longer than his own, and piercing brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, with a grey vest that had a hood, and a large "R" on the back. Wearing grey pants and black shoes, he was ready for any challenge that came his way. The older man withdrew his own pokeball, and called out his pokemon.

"Houndoom! Attack!" A large red and black dog-like pokemon jumped out of the pokeball and lunged straight for the boy. The boy jumped back and pulled out his own pokeball, and called his pokemon out.

"Absol! Go!" He declared, as his Absol lept out and defended its master. This absol was different from the other ones though, it was a rare find, a "shiny" absol. Instead of the normal white fur it was silver, and the claws, tail, face, and antennae on its head were blue in colour.

"Houndoom, use Take Down!" The man commanded, as the Houndoom picked up speed, and headed straight for Absol.

"Absol, dodge and use Faint Attack and combine it with Shadow Ball!" Absol jumped up, causing Houndoom to lose momentum and trip over as it lept for Absol. Absol suddenly appeared behind Houndoom, with a Shadow Ball charged up on top of its antennae. It rammed Houndoom, and then continued to ram the Shadow Ball into its underbelly. Houndoom was quickly tossed away, as Absol stood triumphantly.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast!" Houndoom growled as it lay on the ground, releasing a powerful blaze of fire towards Absol. The Houndoom utterly annoyed the boy. It wasn't a pokemon, it was just a mindless puppet, who only followed commands, where as his own Absol was much smarter.

"Absol, Quick Attack the wall behind you!" The boy knew this strategy well, and he knew exactly how to defeat it. Absol immediately responded by bouncing off the wall behind him, then proceeding to dodge the blast as it bounced of the roof, and fell at a fast speed towards Houndoom. Houndoom was quickly knocked out, as Absol once again stood triumphantly.

"Return!" The man called as he returned the injured Houndoom to its pokeball. "Son, I'm proud of you. And as you are 13, I am willing to let you go to pursue your own pokemon journey."

"Thankyou father." The boy once again bowed, as his pokemon retreated to its pokeball.

"But remember one thing! Focus on the mission. Complete, and trust me, you will be rewarded greatly." The man reached into his suit pocket and withdrew an egg. The egg was strange, it was large and red, with blue stripes all over it. "This is a Charmander egg. The scientist at the lab have been experimenting it, and expect it to be a very powerful pokemon. Colt. I'm going to give this to you." The boy stretched his hand out, as his father gave him the egg. The boy, known as Colt walked out of the room, passing a messenger Rocket member.

"Master Giovanni!" The Rocket called, handing a letter to his master. The master withdrew the note from the letter, and smiled at the message.

"So it has begun..." Giovanni, the man on the throne whispered to himself. Colt smiled, he was thinking the same thing as his father. A new era was beginning, one where he would become strong enough to take over Team Rocket, and become the most powerful pokemon trainer ever. He had one thing his father didn't. He actually cared for his pokemon, making Absol, and soon to be Charmander, much stronger than any pokemon his father could fathom. Colt was ready.

"Goodbye father."

* * *

**Here's the prologue done and dealt with. This idea has been killing me for ages. Giovanni's son, the heir of Team Rocket going out on a journey of his own, whether he'll be good or evil, we'll see.**


End file.
